


Turn Around

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-21
Updated: 2003-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith was heading towards Sunnydale but she turned around to find something she forgot at Wesley’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Around

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wesley was jumping from station to station, thinking heâ€™d go crazy any minute now. He couldnâ€™t find anything interesting on TV. He looked at the bookcase across the room and fought the temptation to pick up a book instead. 

Faith had told him that even though he looked a lot cooler than before, he still had old habits that would never die, like reading a book instead of watching TV. She had spent only one night in his apartment, but that time had been enough for her to make fun of him for not wanting to watch TV. She had even said it was surprising enough to see that he actually owned a TV set. 

After moving to yet another station without any luck, he wondered why he even bothered. Faith was on her way to Sunnydale with Willow. Even if he managed to change some of his old habits, she wouldnâ€™t be there to notice them. 

A soft knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. He shook his head, wondering why Faith still lingered in his mind. He walked towards the entrance, hoping it wouldnâ€™t be Angel or any other member of Angel Investigation. He simply wanted to spend one quiet evening at home for a change. Cursing for the lack of peace, he opened the door. There he found Faith, leaning on the doorframe.

â€œHi, Wes,â€


End file.
